


Government Property

by NephilimEQ



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Complete, Daniel Being A Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Exasperated Jack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Daniel, Smug Daniel, Snark, Snarky Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: DADT is repealed and Daniel is taking advantage of that fact and leaving hickeys on his boyfriend...but, apparently, that's frowned on by the army.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a *hilarious* real event that I came across on Tumblr forever ago. I am putting the picture of the prompt at the end of the story, so that you aren't given too many spoilers. ;)

** Government Property **

Since DADT had been repealed, Daniel had been taking shameless advantage of it, leaving the hickeys that Jack gave him on open display, wearing his dress shirts with the top few buttons undone and more t-shirts than were strictly necessary…but Jack had so far avoided any and all of Daniel’s marks from being seen. At least, as far as he knew.

 _Stupid suits,_ the archaeologist thought to himself, looking in his boyfriend’s direction, the only one aware of the dark bruise on Jack’s upper left shoulder, just near the collarbone. His blue eyes darkened at the thought of adding more later on that night…

\--

“Daniel!” Jack hissed, as the young archaeologist pinned him hard against the door, plastering himself to his front, and sucked another dark bruise onto his right clavicle, Daniel’s hands sliding up under his shirt from behind. “Quit…doing that!”

“Nope,” he muttered into his neck, sucking an earlobe between his teeth, trying to distract him.

It didn’t work.

In a surprisingly smoothly executed move, Jack managed to turn them around so that Daniel was the one with his back against the bedroom door, and he glared at him. Daniel just stared back at him, one eyebrow arched in smug satisfaction at seeing the bruise already rising on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Daniel,” the older man growled, “I’m serious.”

“So am I…”

Jack groaned as Daniel shifted his hips and quickly pulled back, looked him hard in the eye, and said, “Daniel. I can’t keep having to hide these. It’s not exactly…professional…to have these.”

Daniel smirked and licked his lips.

“Is that why you keep hiding them, Jack?”

Jack took several steps back from him, trying to compose himself with some distance, and then motioned towards his neck and said firmly, “I’m a general and I get odd looks when I’m wearing a turtleneck under my uniform in the middle of summer!”

Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Jack, please. Everyone _knows_ we’re a couple and no one’s gonna ask you about it because you’re the general, and I don’t care if anyone asks me, so why is this an issue?”

Jack sputtered.

“…Because!”

Daniel gave him a look and then muttered, “I hope you have a better argument than that…”

Jack glared at him again, and brought his hands up in the air and began to gesture in that way of his that he did when he got truly agitated and annoyed, and snapped, “Look, Daniel, I love you, you _know_ that, and you know that I’m not ashamed of you, but just because we’re _together_ doesn’t mean you can keep…branding me!”

At that, the young linguist smirked and drawled, “Branding you? Huh. I like the sound of that…” He stepped towards him, his smirk turning into a lascivious glance. “Maybe I _should_ brand you, Jack…let everyone know _exactly_ who you belong to…”

The older man put two firm hands on his shoulders and shoved him back.

“Daniel, I’m _serious._ ”

“So am I.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and then snapped a second time, his tone more General than Jack, “You’re not _listening_ to me, Daniel.” And with that, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded up, official-looking slip of paper and shoved it into his face. “Do you know what this is?”

“A…parking ticket?” the archaeologist lightly replied, and Jack groaned.

“No. It’s an official _reprimand_ that I’m supposed to hand over to you. Read it.”

Daniel grabbed it and glanced it over in that annoyingly fast way of his…and then started laughing. Jack glared. It didn’t stop. Instead, Daniel bent over at the waist and continued to laugh, and managed to wheeze out in between gasping breaths, “You…you’ve got to be…kidding me!” He finally stood up, and waved the paper in his boyfriend’s face and said, “I’m being charged with damaging government _property_?”

“I don’t see what’s funny about this, Daniel,” he said with a straight face, and Daniel snorted.

“Oh, it’s _hilarious,_ Jack.”

His jaw tightened, and he levelled his eyes and stated, “No. It’s not. They take this kind of thing _seriously_ , Daniel. As long as it’s below the collar, we’re good, but if it can be seen while I’m in uniform, you _will_ be charged.” Daniel chuckled and licked his lips, and Jack snapped, “Can you stop acting like a hormonal teenager? For one second?”

The linguist arched an eyebrow at him…and then ripped the paper in half and shoved Jack back onto the bed.

“Nope.”

He straddled his thighs and then leaned down and mouthed at his boyfriend’s neck and muttered into it, “Below the collar, huh? I guess I can work with that…”

Jack rolled his eyes. Daniel ignored him.

\--

The next day, Daniel walked into the main conference room, and saw Sam smirking in his direction. He was curious at her look but didn’t say anything about it. They had a debriefing in a few moments, and he knew that if he asked, he would no longer be in the right frame of mind for the meeting.

The two of them sat down, and then a young air force colonel came in, followed closely behind by Jack and Teal’c…and he suddenly understood why she had given him that look.

There was an obvious, large hickey just under Jack’s jaw on the left side. Oops. As O’Neill walked in, he cast a sideways glance at Daniel, and the linguist saw a muscle in his cheek twitch. He tried to keep his smugness from showing, but a small grin escaped, so he looked down at his folder, pretending not to notice the glare sent in his direction.

The colonel ignored both of them and continued with the briefing.

Daniel kept on stealing glances in Jack’s direction, unable to keep from smiling.

When it ended, Daniel moved to the door, planning on heading back to his office, but was taken off guard when Jack grabbed him firmly by the elbow and directed him back into the room, waiting for everyone else to leave. Sam shot another smirk in his direction as she left, Teal’c trailing obliviously behind her.

Finally, alone, Jack said, “You’ve got another notice, Daniel,” and reached into his front pocket and pulled out a second letter, and Daniel knew in an instant that it was identical to the one from before.

Unable to keep from grinning, but knowing that Jack was taking everything seriously, he plucked the paper from his hand and opened it, reading over it quickly and then looked back up at Jack. The man’s face would be a complete mystery to anyone who didn’t know him as intimately as Daniel did…luckily, he knew every single expression the man made. His overall expression seemed to be annoyed, but there was a hint of humor around his mouth that he was trying to hide, and Daniel’s grin spread wider.

“So…looks like I have to pay a fine, huh?” Jack nodded. Daniel nodded back at him and slid the letter back into Jack’s front pocket and mused out loud, “And if I don’t, then… _what_ exactly will happen?”

At this, Jack rolled his eyes and practically begged, “Danny boy, could you just, _please_ , for once, do what the big man in the high-chair asks? It’s a fine! Pay it!”

Daniel gave him a soft smile and glanced around before leaning forward and risking a quick peck on his lips and said, “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll pay it. However…I have one condition,” he added, tucking his finger into a belt loop and tugging him closer, with a smirk hovering around the corner of his lips.

Jack gave him a look and then said, in a long-suffering tone, “Oh…I’m gonna regret this.”

\--

The next day, Daniel smiled as he walked into the briefing room, seeing the open collared shirt that Jack wore, proudly showing off a bite mark just along his collarbone.

It felt like he’d marked his territory, and everyone could see it. Oh, it made something inside of him growl in contentment.

Jack glared at him as he started explaining their next mission and the trade agreements that they were trying to set up, but Daniel ignored it and instead let his thoughts linger on the money that was well-spent, and on the _lovely_ brand that his boyfriend wore, showing it off to the whole base.

He could definitely get used to the feeling.

\--

**THE END**

(The pic that prompted this story:

)


End file.
